Super Duper Mega Object Show
Super Duper Mega Object Show is made by Mr. Yokai. It'sc urrently giong to have LOTS of contestants. Yeh... Episodes #Loser over the Wall #Caramel Dancing #A Better Episode than That #Win Win in the Streets #Challenge Time #One Dab to Solve it All #Break until you Bend #Guy's Basics in Noscoping and Dabbing #The Abovegame #Grrlies VS the Forces of Cuberty #This Episode is All About Time #Lpud Horse #Super Mega Giga Savage Fair (SMGSF) (their's a hidden thing... yep, SMG64) #OW the HEDGE #TFFM and SDMOS finally Crossover (including II, BFDI, TROC, OO, and OM) #*This is not confirmed since Mr. Yokai doesn't know how Saranctha would react. References #Loser over the Wall is based off of #Caramel Dancing is basically a "retyping" of Caramelldansen. #A Better Episode than That is a reference to A Better Name than That. #Win Win in the Streets has an unnoticeable reference, being the "Wan Wan in the Streets, Awoo Awoo in the Sheets". #Challenge Time is based off of Adventure Time. Also kinda based off of the show with the same name as it. #One Dab to Solve it All is basically a reference to "One ___ to solve it all". #Break until you Bend is a reference to Bend until you Break. #Guy's Basics in Noscoping and Dabbing is a clear reference to BBiEaL. #The Abovegame is basically a reference to Undertale. Above is the opposite of Under and Game is probably the opposite of Tale. #Grrlies vs the Forces of Cuberty is based off of Star VS the Forces of Evil and Cuberty. #This Episode is All About Time is a possible reference to PvZ 2's slogan "It's About Time" and a true reference to "This Episode is All About Basketball". #Lpud Horse is based off of The Adventures of Lymn Lpud. #Super Mega Giga Savage Fair has no references, but if you abbreviate Savage Fair into SF, you can also unababreviate it to Sixty-Four, which makes SMG64. #OW the HEDGE is based off of Over the Hedge and the Ow the Edge parody of it. #TFFM and SDMOS finally Crossover (incuding II, BFDI, TROC, OO, OM) is a reference to BFDI and II finally Cross Over. Episode 15 references *Cuberty gets mad at Grrlies, being a reference to how Grrlies wants It's Clock. *When Copycat says "Hello darkness my ol' friend", he's referencing to the Sound of Silence, which later became a meme. *When Sandwich says "Welcome to Sandwich's Basics in Going through Dimensions! That's me!", he references to the intro screen of BBiEaL. *Binoculars going limp when Toys Everywhere says "Gamey's coming!" is a reference to how all toys basically go limp (or atleast, get back to their original spots) when they hear that Andy's coming or something like that. *Antenna riding Moonstone saying that Moonstone's got it and they just need to get to the field of destruction (the impact zone) is a reference to both of the Brothers in Arms songs, the first being created by DAGames and the other being created by Dire Straits. *Parasol swiftly "swimming" fast and making flowers bloom with her tears after Fanny, Bubble Wrap, Trophy, Handstander, Clock, and Gun "accidentally" hurting her is a refernece to Super Princess Peach, where the Gloom Vibe basically makes Peach go faster and the tears growing plants... wut? *Treble Clef saying that Minecraft sucks when meeting both Calculators is a reference to Mr. Yokai's likes on Terraria more then Minecraft. It's also a possible reference to how much Minecraft characters on this wiki. Contestants In total, their is 32 newbies, and 22 returners, making 54 contestants for now. Newbies #Parasol #Bottle Stopper #Grrlies #Antenna #Sandwich #Copycat #Treble Clef #Cybot #Toys Everywhere #Binoculars #AnimationsEpic Icon #Pastel Tube #Seed Packet #Icicle Launcher #Martial Gun #Vacuum #Blader #Moonstone #Bushy #Happy Juice #1st Prize #Aurum #Void #Narcissus #Nightshade #Ball Cactus #Rose #Elsword Head #Ozzy #Feuerball #Frisbee #Mallet Returning #Molecule #Random #i-Pad #Spirit #Stormy #Gemini #Furnace #Scratch Taco #Dynamite #Black #Mappy (as Map) #TLC #( :D ) #Peanut #Brick #Shuriken #Fried Bacon Bowtie #Trap #Sign #Jawbreaker #Subwoofer #Dorky Picture Trivia *Icicle Launcher and Martial Gun are actually apart of Sound Sheet's friends. *Cybot is basically the Growtopia one. *Binoculars is actually the toy binoculars in Toy Story 1. *Codey's Sister was originally gonna join as Ripoff.